Chiyoko
by Shakimbo
Summary: Child of A thousand Generations. Hundreds of years ago, a Prophecy once foretold, that the moon shall heal the dragon.
1. Prologue

Chiyoko _(Child of a thousand generations)_

Pairing: Zuko/Katara

Rating: M

Category: Romance, Adventure, Violence, Drama, Angst, AU

Summary: _When Love is deep, Much can be accomplished. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wish, but I don't. _

_A/N: this is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fic. I hope you all enjoy this.  
_

_***********_

_Prologue _

"_Katara run!" _

_Her father hadn't shielded her fast enough. She had already seen her mother's smoldering remains. _

_War cries filled the air and she stared in shocked horror as their community house went up in flames. _

"_Katara!" Someone screamed again and she blinked as she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders. She looked at her father, who was suddenly kneeling in front of her. _

"_Katara." He said. He searched her face and his heart seized when he noticed she was not there. He shook her. "Katara!" He said in a commanding tone. The same tone he used when he was scolding she and Sokka for arguing. "Listen to me," He whispered. "your brother has ran to the Wolf Moon Shelter with the elderly and the rest of the children. You must run there Katara." _

_She shook her head. "But-Dad-" He shook her again. _

"_You must be safe Katara. I can't lose someone else. Go!" _

_She shook her head. "I can't- Dad. I don't want to leave you!" _

_Tears welled in his eyes and he pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly. "I will be with you again soon my moon beam." _

_Katara's arms tightened around him, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled out of his arms. _

_Hakoda eyed his daughter with love. "Now go." _

_She turned and ran, not bothering to glance back. She dodged a blast of fire that came her way with a scream. She was almost close and she could see the giant "hill" that was the Wolf Moon shelter up ahead. She ran faster. Just as she made it to the top of the hill, something collapsed in front of her. Katara's eyes widened and she stumbled back onto the snow. A scream ripped through her as she realized it was a Water Tribe Warrior. His face burned beyond recognition as his dead eyes stared at her. She scrambled backward as a dark figure suddenly loomed in front of her. _

_She slowly looked up from the smoldering body and gasped. A monster, bathed in red. _

_Zhao stared down at the little water tribe savage. He smiled cruelly. _

"_Well," He said. "Just what I was searching for." he raised his hand. _

_Katara's scream was cut short as the fierce blow of his hand connected harshly with her cheek. She knew nothing more but darkness. _

_********_

_Katara's eyes fluttered open and her vision swam before her. She immediately felt the pulsing pain on the side of her cheek. _

_What happened? She whimpered and tried to lift her hand, frowning when she realized that they were shackled. She looked around in panic, her chest constricting as she looked around the metal prison. Fire nation flags hung from the ceilings. No. _

_She couldn't be here. She couldn't. _

"_Well. Well. Well. The little peasant awakens." Zhao appeared in her prison, a smirk on his face. _

_Katara flinched back as the man came closer toward her. _

"_You've been out for quite sometime. Which was to be expected considering I knocked you unconscious." He smiled as she attempted to shield herself from him. "So weak." He uttered. "Just like the rest of your people. Which is how my fleet destroyed them so easily." _

_Katara's eyes widened in shock. "No!" _

_Zhao's smile widened. "Oh yes. The Southern Water Tribe is no more and for that Fire Lord Ozai will award me handsomely." He titled his head as tears began to fall down the peasant's cheek. "Now Now." He said with mock sympathy. He leaned closer toward her. "Don't worry. You should get comfortable because you're going to be here for a long time." _

_Sudden anger flared inside Katara's twelve year old body and she spat in the monster's face. _

_Zhao growled and raised his now enflamed fist. He quickly brought it down toward her face, intent on hurting. _

_Katara lifted her hands to shield herself, waiting for the terrible blow that was to come, but to her surprise, none came. She opened her eyes, surprised to see the Monster staring down at her with a smirk. _

_He leaned over her again, placing his face close to hers. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you." _

"_She will be great." Yang Whispered. "She will be powerful." _

"_But she shall have pain and sadness." Yin countered "Is someone so wonderful worth the risk?" _

"_She shall endure," Yang whispered. "As her sisters have taught her. She is strong." _

_*****_

_On the other side of the world_

_Pain radiated from the left side of the banished Prince's ace. _

_He ignored it. _

_The pain grounded him. Made him remember why he was forced on this mission. He had made a grave mistake. Now, this was his redemption. He had to do this. He had to restore his honor. He had to do this. He had to. _

_A strong familiar hand touched his shoulder. _

"_Prince Zuko," Iroh's concerned tone interrupted his spinning thoughts. "you should be resting. A man needs his rest." _

_Zuko shrugged the hand off his shoulder. "I'm not tired." _

_Iroh stared at his young nephew for a long moment before speaking again. "I know you are in pain nephew."_

_Zuko tensed and he exploded. "I'm not!" he shouted. It was a lie. He was in incredible pain. But, he couldn't rest-he just- Iroh's hand moved to rest back onto his shoulder. Zuko looked as a steaming tin cup was held in front of him. _

"_Drink this Zuko," Iroh pleaded. "Please." _

_Zuko snatched the cup from his uncle's hands with a sigh. He lifted it toward his mouth and drank. _

"_Slowly." Iroh instructed. "Thank you nephew."_

_Zuko blanched as the drink's bitter taste, but finished it off. "What is this?" He asked. He handed the empty cup back to Iroh. _

_Iroh hid the cup in his sleeves as he answered. "It's Laudanum mixed with Jasmine tea. It's for the pain." _

_Zuko noticed. The constant burning throb began to steadily fade into nothing but a very tiny ache. Barely any pain at all. The pressure he felt pushing hard onto his chest suddenly lifted. He glanced back at his uncle, suddenly feeling light headed. He frowned when his vision began to blur at the edges. "Uncle?" He swayed forward. _

_Iroh placed a steadying arm around his nephew's shoulders. "It's alright my nephew. Laudanum makes one slow down." He turned, letting Zuko lean heavily against him. "Lets get you back to your quarters, so that you can rest properly." _

_The journey was a slowly one and Iroh sighed heavily as he carefully lied Zuko back against his pillows. "You must rest." Iroh repeated. "We have a very long journey ahead of us." _

"_Uncle-" Zuko's tired voice said. "I told you I'm not tired." _

_Iroh only smiled as he helped his nephew out of his armor and boots. He brought the covers up over Zuko. He sighed sadly as he watched the thirteen year old. Most had called him a fool for joining his "shameful" nephew in exile. He didn't care. His nephew was the only true family he had left and he would be with him until the ends of the earth. _

"_Four more Laudanum treatments and the pain should have faded completely." The ship's doctor, Po Sun, said as he made his way toward Iroh. "He'll probably lose consciousness every time, given his size. He'll be out now for at least eight hours." _

_Iroh nodded. "That is fine." He turned to make his way back up to the ship's deck. "I'd rather have him resting during these trying times. _

_Po Sun nodded. "I don't even know how he was even conscious before now." He shook his head. "To be standing after receiving such a burn to that degree-" He trailed off. _

"_Zuko is strong." Iroh said quietly. _

_Po Sun placed a hand onto his friend's shoulder. "There will be scarring. Possible nerve damage. Fire Lord Ozai knew what he was doing." _

_Iroh nodded. "Yes. He did." _

_Po Sun looked as though he was going to say more, but he stopped himself. "I'll go apply the salve while he's sleeping." _

"_Thank you friend." Iroh called without turning around. _

_This was fruitless mission. Iroh knew his brother had no intention of letting Zuko return to the Fire Nation. He clenched his fist in anger. He will not allow his nephew to lose hope. He glanced over at the horizon, watching as The Great Gates of Azulon disappeared from view. This will be an arduous journey filled with a lot of pain for his nephew. _

_He could only hope he could guide his nephew to realizing the truth. To realizing where his true destiny lies. He knew his nephew was destined to be someone great. _

_The spirits told him so. _

_TBC_

_Review's make me happy! So, please…make me happy!_


	2. Chapter 1: Hope

Chapter 1

_**Three years later**_

She dreamed of fire.

Every night it was always the same.

Burning on her shoulder. A terrible familiar burning. Her dreams were becoming reality! She sat up with a loud yelp. She scrambled backward, clutching her shoulder as she did.

Wide eyed and frightened, she stared at Zhao, as he kneeled beside her pallet.

"I don't recall ever giving you permission to sleep in Water Tribe slave." He stood up from his kneeling position and towered over her. "Perhaps I've been too polite to you. The sun has been up for over an hour now and I haven't been served my breakfast."

Katara swallowed and slowly stood up. "I'll-I'll-" she trailed off as he smirked.

"I'll be waiting." He said and turned to go, leaving her alone.

As soon as he was gone, Katara touched her painful shoulder, silent tears of pain rolling down her cheeks. He had burned her. She stared resolutely at her burn. She shook her head and wiped her tears. Now was not the time to cry.

She took a deep breath and reached underneath her pallet. She pulled out the jar of cooling salve and opened it up. She dipped two fingers inside before reaching for her shoulder. She sighed as soon as the salve touched her shoulder. She quickly dressed and made her way out of her very tiny room and toward the galley.

*****

"Well look who decided to show."

Katara smiled at the Ship's cook. "Ryu." She greeted quietly. She indicated the breakfast. "Is this the Commander's?"

Ryu nodded and he raised an eyebrow at the slow movements the child was making. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

Katara sighed as she reached for Zhao's tray. "It's nothing." She said. "My punishment for not rising with the sun."

Ryu frowned down at her. "Little one-" He trailed off when she looked at him, her face a blank mask.

"It doesn't matter." She said quietly.

Ryu's frown deepened. He nodded once, not wanting to upset her more. "Have you had your breakfast?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't allowed."

"Here." He handed her two large pieces of bread dipped in honey along with a small piece of cheese. "Eat this. Quickly."

Katara nodded gratefully and did as instructed. She quickly finished off her meal and smiled gratefully at the cup of tea he handed her. She sighed happily as the jasmine tea hit her belly. Food for her was sometimes few and in between. If it wasn't for Ryu sneaking her food so often, she would starve to death.

She placed the empty cup down. "I have to go." she said as she reached for Zhao's tray of breakfast.

Ryu stopped her before she could go. "I'll hide some melon and apples under the stairs before the hall."

She smiled and turned to go.

Ryu watched his young friend slowly make her way out of the galley. "Spirits protect her." He whispered before turning to clean up the mess he made.

**********

Katara quietly made her way into Zhao's large common room. She paused as she spotted him, standing in front of a large map, his hands behind his back.

"The Fire Nation shall have complete control of the Western Territory by the month's end."

His booming commanding voice made her flinch. It always made her flinch. She lowered her head and made her way toward his dinning table. "Your food Commander."

Zhao turned, an evil smirk on his face. He made his way across the room and sat down. "Those Earth Kingdom Savages can't hide in their pathetic holes for too long. My fleet will ground and smoke them out. It'll be an easy victory."

She didn't respond. She never did. He always spoke about his war tactics to her and she never understood why. She lifted the top off of his food and reached over to pour him a cup of tea.

"By Summer's end, the Fire Nation will have won the war. Everyone will bow to us once they realize that the Fire Nation is the greatest nation."

She held in a sigh as she removed the plates from the tray and onto the table.

"Come Now," Zhao said with a smirk. "Surely you must think the same. Especially after the way I destroyed your Tribe so easily."

Katara felt the familiar pain from the constant reminder of the destruction of her Tribe. She quickly swallowed down the lump she felt forming inside of her throat. She kept her head lowered.

He chuckled and shook his head. He reached for his napkin and placed it into his lap.

She moved to take the tray away and froze as her wrist was suddenly in his grip. She winced as his grip tightened.

"Look at me." He commanded. She lifted her head to stare into his cold gaze. She stared back, just as coldly. Zhao suddenly smiled and released his painful grip on her wrist.

"You are to scrub my bathing tub today. As well as my second armor and boots."

"Yes Commander." She said blandly.

He bit into his breakfast. "I'm sure you know what the rest of your duties are and I don't have to explain them."

"Of course Commander." She moved into her corner and waited. It was always the same everyday. He would silently eat his meal and she would wait until he was finished.

Once he was finished, she reached for his armor and held it out for him to put it on. She slid his armor onto his shoulders and deftly tied the string and buckled the belts with quick work. She slid his outer armor on next, pulling the cloth around his right shoulder tightly. She clasped the belt around his waist snugly. She stepped back and looked up, surprised to see Zhao watching her, a strange look on his face.

She stepped back and clasped her hands behind her back. "I'm finished."

Zhao stared at her for a moment longer, before clearing his throat. "Get to work." He said before leaving.

*********

Katara was finished with her chores late into the afternoon. She had already finished off the food Ryu had finished for her, and now she found herself walking about on the deck of the ship, working at keeping herself invisible.

She usually succeeded. Most of the soldiers ignored her. Pretended as if she didn't exist. She was completely fine with that. Then there were the others. The ones who muttered dirty things about her, whenever she walked by. Those who called her a peasant, a savage. Those who looked at her with a strange look. The same way Zhao had been looking at her.

She shuttered and shook the disturbing thoughts from her mind and she found herself at the Stern of the ship. She turned to stare out at the endless sea. Today marked her third year on Zhao's ship. As Zhao's slave. She tried not to think of her family, but she couldn't help it. Everyone she knew was gone. No one will come for her. Ever. She closed her eyes as she felt the tears start to fall. She knew she had to be strong. She knew she had to have hope.

But she was not strong and she had lost hope long ago. Her hands tightened on the railing as she prayed to Tui and La to give her strength.

"_Draw strength from the sea my sister." A voice whispered. _

"_Feel the push and pull of the ocean." Another voice whispered. _

Katara's eyes slid open and she glanced around with a small frown. She glanced back out at the water. She watched as the water passed from under the ship's slow movements. The water was graceful clear, flowing. "Push and Pull." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell the saltwater. She had to be strong. She came from a long line of strong women, she should be no different.

"I hope you aren't thinking of jumping little one."

Concentration broken, she sighed and opened her eyes. "It's not as thought anyone would be missing me."

Ryu scoffed. "Not true." He said with a frown. "You know I'd miss you quite a bit. Who else would I get to be my taste tester for my not so famous recipes?" He laughed at his own joke. He trailed off when he noticed she didn't laugh with him. "Hey," He said. "My joke wasn't hat bad." He tilted his head. "Katara,-I understand how you-" He trailed off when she let out a hollow laugh.

"You understand?" She asked, feeling sudden anger. She turned to face him. "I am Water Tribe. You are Fire Nation. My whole Tribe was taken away from me. You still have family to go to!"

Ryu's eyes slid over Katara's shoulder toward the ocean. The water's waves, he noted were growing larger and slamming violently against the stern of the ship. He looked back at Katara as she glared angrily at him.

"I'm here against my will! You're not. How could you possibly understand!" The last statement ended on a screech and the water expelled high into the sky, soaking both them and the ship.

She stalked angrily away from him.

Ryu looked out at the sea, then back at Katara's retreating form. He stared wide eyed at the implication.

Katara was a WaterBender.

"Well I'll be a jumping Rabbaroo."

*********

They had anchored the ship many miles away from the shoreline and Katara found herself confined to her room. This was fine with her. She'd much rather be left alone. Zhao rarely ever let her out of her room at night, and only on nights when she was to serve him and his generals' dinner.

She didn't enjoy those times.

But tonight, she was locked in her room which meant that most of the soldiers, Zhao including, were off of the ship. She knew what that meant. She knew Zhao's fleet was probably in a village right now. Destroying all who oppose them and claiming the land as Fire Nation Territory. She sighed to herself and shivered from the thoughts of what destruction will be left behind for that particular village.

She brought her knees up to her chest. She hated this feeling of hopelessness. She hated this feeling of not being able to know whether or not she will survive this. The fire Nation was strong. Vicious. Their destruction was overwhelming. She knew it was only a matter of time before they ruled supreme. She tensed and looked up as she heard the locks suddenly turn.

The door creaked open and she braced herself for her visitor. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"Ryu?" She questioned with surprise. "What are you doing?"

He quietly closed the heavy metal door and turned to face her with a smile. "Well I came to keep you company." He gave her a mock frown. "What is it little one? Not happy to see me?"

She smiled softly. "No. It's not that. It's just…How?"

He grinned as she held his hands up. "Well the wonderful gentleman outside your door has gotten a huge dose of my Turkeyduck."

She laughed. "The same Turkey duck that makes you sleepy?"

He nodded. "The same. He'll be out for the next few hours or so." He hefted the sack he held onto his shoulder.

"What's in the sack?" She asked.

He bowed. "Some wonderful treats for my Lady." He sat next to her and handed her the sack.

She quickly opened it and peeked inside. Inside were a few apples, some carefully wrapped bread and pre-packaged meals that she has seen some of the soldiers use. She smiled. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "I wish I could give you more food." He said. Sometimes the head cook watched him a little too closely.

She shook her head. "No. It's enough." She took out an apple and bit into it. She placed her bag of treats to the side. She looked up at her friend. "I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday."

Ryu shook his head. "No. It's fine. You should have yelled at me. You were right."

She shrugged. "Still you're my only friend." She bit into her apple again.

Ryu nodded. "I'm proud to be your friend Katara." He tilted his head. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

She nodded. "I had gotten a black eye and you had put a piece of chicken cow over my eye claiming that it'd make the swelling go down."

Ryu nodded. "Hey, it worked."

"Yeah," She said. "But it was much better when you cooked it for me." She looked at him. "You remind me of my brother you know; except you're much older than he was."

She looked away from him when she felt the tears began.

Ryu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Katara," he said. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It- It's been three years since I've been here. You'd have thought I'd be numb to it all now, but I'm-I still feel it Ryu. I'll never be free of this. I'll probably die here."

Ryu squeezed her shoulder. "You're stronger than this little one. I can see it in you."

She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. "I tell myself to be strong everyday. But I don't feel it. I can't feel it anymore. I'm so tired."

They were both silent for a long moment and Ryu sighed to himself. He was losing his friend to despair. He knew he couldn't let this happen. "Katara, did I ever tell you why I decided to become a cook?"

She looked at him, confused from the sudden change of subject. "No."

He paused for a moment. "Well, I can't rightly remember why, but the point is…" He trailed off and snapped his fingers.

Katara's eyes widened in shock from the flames that emanated from his two finger tips.

"You're a-"

"Firebender." He finished for her. He held his hand palm side up and a small flame grew in his palm. "Many years ago, according to my parents, I was born marked with a great gift. I was to be a fire sage when I reached the age of great maturity. I attended the Fire nation Academy, like all good fire nation citizens. I studied and worshiped our leader. I read all propagandistic material. I mastered fire bending. I had faith in my Nation. I believed hat this was a great nation and all others were nothing. While I was in my last year , we heard rumors that a Fire nation regimen had advanced into a western earth kingdom territory and made it Fire Nation. Of course we all wanted to see the great victory." He trailed off with a sigh.

Katara sat, mesmerized by his story.

"When we arrived, there was nothing, but a burnt village." He swallowed. "Bodies. There were children."

Katara closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Everyone was cheering, but I just became sick. I didn't understand how they could hurt a child. What can a child do wrong?" He sighed. "Instead of becoming a student of the Fire Temple like I was supposed to be, I ran away. Traveled the world. Then for some strange reason, four years ago I ended up on this ship." He passed a ball of fire back and forth between his hands. "They say fire sages are the most powerful Fire Benders in the fire nation. But to me fire is just destruction." he closed his fist and the flame went out.

Katara stared at him for a long moment. "But, you're a bender. Denying it is almost like denying yourself. I mean, don't you feel lost without your bending?"

Ryu tilted his head. "Do you?"

Katara eyed him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Ryu smiled, changing the subject. "Have you ever tried an apple after it's been heated?"

*******

"_Katara," a familiar voice whispered. "Katara, my moon beam. Wake up." _

_Katara groaned and her eyes blinked open. Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up as she realized she was no longer on Zhao's ship. She was lying beside a pond on a small grassy island. The strange island was a lush, warm tropical oasis with a strange gate on the other side. She crawled over toward the pond, surprised to see two Koi fish swimming, circling each other. She stared, suddenly entranced by the graceful way they swam. For the first time in three years, she felt safe. _

"_Katara?" _

_She turned at the sound of that familiar voice. Her eyes widened and tears gathered in her eyes. "Mom?" She stood up. Her mother stood there, just as she remembered. She ran into her arms with a cry. She sobbed heavily into her mother's shoulder, breathing into her scent deeply. _

"_My Katara." Kya breathed softly. "My Moon beam." _

"_Mom." Katara breathed, her voice hoarse. _

_Kya pulled away from the hug with a small smile. She ran her hands against her daughters cheeks. "Look at how you've grown." she whispered. "I feel as though I'm looking in a mirror. You're so beautiful." _

_Katara sniffed and pulled her mother into her arms again. "Mom." Was all she could say. _

"_Katara," Kya breathed. She pulled away and placed her hands on Katara's cheeks. "My daughter, listen to me. We don't have much time." _

_Katara blinked up at her mother. "Mom. I-" _

_Kya placed her hands on Katara's shoulders. "Katara, you must listen." she repeated. "You cannot lose hope. You're a strong, brave, special young woman. Hope is a powerful weapon. As long as you have hope, you will be fine." _

_Katara nodded solemnly at her mother, drawing strength from her words. _

_Kya smiled and continued. "Things will change for you very soon my love. You will be great."_

"_I don't understand." Katara whispered. _

_Kya kissed her cheek. "You will soon." She leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Heal him Katara." _

_Katara looked at her mother confused. She could feel herself being pulled away. She knew the dream was ending. "Mom?" _

_Kya stared at her sadly. "We have to part now Katara." _

_Katara shook her head. "No. I-I don't want to go!" _

_Kya, tears now forming in her eyes, reached behind her hair and unclasped her necklace. "Here." She placed the betrothal necklace into Katara's hands. "Don't lose hope." She repeated. "Never lose hope." _

Katara's eyes opened and she quickly sat up. She glanced about he small room. She was back on the ship. She looked down, realizing something was in her hand. Her eyes widened and tears sprung to her eyes. Her dream wasn't a dream at all because in her hand, was her mother's necklace.

TBC *please Review!*


	3. Chapter 2:Control

Chapter 2

**Control**

"Run it again."

Zuko did as instructed. He punched and a flaming jet of fire flew from his fist. He quickly flipped into the air, lifting his leg as he did and a larger flaming jet of fire flew from his left foot. He landed on his feet, barely lifting his arm up to complete the move.

Iroh sighed and shook his head. "Sloppy." He said. "Run it again."

Zuko glared at his Uncle and fought the frustrated growl he felt rising in his throat. He sighed and repeated the movement, once again failing to complete the move completely.

"You're forcing it Zuko." Iroh said. "Run it again."

Zuko felt pure anger and frustration cloud his vision as he once again repeated the basic fire bending move. This time, the jet of fire flew wildly from his fist. The other Soldiers around him ducked out of the way, barely Iroh merely lifted his hand, extinguishing the fire without blinking an eye.

He stood up from his stool, his expression neutral. "I think that is enough for today."

"No!" Zuko growled. "We'll run it again."

"Zuko," Iroh stated calmly. "You must take a break. Rest. A man…"

"Uncle. I don't need to rest!" He interrupted. "We'll run the set again."

"That may be," Iroh said patiently. "But your opponents need to rest."

Zuko glanced at the other soldiers, surprised to see them looking tired and worse for wear. He sighed. "Fine," He said. "take a break." He ordered.

Iroh smiled. "Good decision Prince Zuko." He sat down on his stool. "Come sit with me and have some tea."

Zuko sat in the offered stool. "I don't want tea Uncle."

Iroh looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "If a man has no tea in him, he is incapable of understanding truth and beauty."

Zuko glared at Iroh. "I don't want to hear any of your stupid proverbs today!"

Iroh looked unsurprised by his Nephew's outburst. He was used to it. Ever since Zuko turned sixteen, he'd become extremely sulky, moody and angry. Well, more sulky, moody and angrier than usual.

Zuko had literally grown up within the two years of being on this ship, bypassing him in height. Iroh had gotten a nice tongue lashing after trying to explain the affects of the hormonal changes he was probably going through. He never mentioned that again.

He glanced at his Nephew, who was staring out at sea, an angry pensive expression on his face. He could only hope that with aging and maturity, his Nephew will be able to survive this teenager's angst phase. He could only hope, because that piled on top of his other issues was for one explosive combination. Quite Literally considering the way he nearly singed off everyone's eyebrows.

"Nephew," He started, sipping for his cup. "You seemed to be heavily weighed down by your thoughts."

"I don't want to talk about it." Zuko answered quickly.

"Very well." Iroh murmured, not bothering to push the issue. He glanced back out at the sea. "It's a wonderful day today isn't it?" He didn't expect an answer. "We'll be reaching land in a matter of hours. I here there is a Fire Days festival happening, I wonder if they'll have rare teas."

Zuko sighed with an annoyed grimace. "Why am I so bad at fire bending?" He suddenly exploded.

"You are not bad Zuko." Iroh said calmly. "The potential inside of you is so great."

"Not great enough!" Zuko said harshly. Iroh tilted his head in surprise. He's never heard such self pitying words spoken out loud by his nephew.

He placed a comforting hand onto Zuko's shoulder. "Zuko, do you honestly believe that if I didn't think you had potential that I would still train you?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "Prince Zuko, you have great potential inside you. Your willpower and drive are the things that will aid you in becoming a Fire Bending master. You must be patient. Remember, Continuance is strength."

Zuko was quiet for a long moment and Iroh knew he was slowly soaking in his words.

"I think I'll have that cup of tea now uncle."

Iroh smiled, knowing that was as close to an apology he was going to get. He reached for another cup and his steaming pot of Jasmine tea. "We can continue your trainning tonight."

Zuko turned to his uncle, a confused expression on his face. "But my bending won't be as powerful tonight."

Iroh only smiled.

***********

Zuko followed his uncle through the Northwestern Earth Kingdom town, now Fire Nation territory. He tightened his fist in annoyance as a child bumped into him. "Watch it!"

The child, who was wearing a Fire Lord Ozai mask, lifted his mask smiled. "Happy Fire Days!" He said and skipped off.

He growled. "Uncle, how is attending this Fire Days Festival going to help me with my bending?"

Iroh ignored him and instead stopped in front of a Merchant's booth. "Aren't these masks interesting Zuko?" He reached for a red dragon's mask and paid the man. "Choose one nephew." He lifted the mask to his face and tied it around his head.

Zuko looked at him as if he were crazy. "No."

"Zuko," Iroh said, his voice muffled by the dragon mask he wore. "You and I both know what the Fire Days festival represent- or at least I know what it used to represent. You must choose a mask in respect to the spirits."

"I don't care about the spirits." Zuko answered and Iroh's masked face stared glaringly at him. Zuko glared back, shifting from one foot uncomfortably. He could already see the disapproving look his uncle was giving him from beneath that mask. "Fine!" He threw his hands up and turned toward the booth. His eyes scanned the different masks. He didn't know why his uncle was making such a big deal out of this. He didn't want to wear the stupid mask. He didn't- His thoughts suddenly stopped when his eyes caught something. It was a blue Oni mask. He stared at the mask, suddenly entranced.

"_I am your destiny." A voice whispered. _

He frowned and reached for the mask. "This one."

"That's strange." The vendor said. "I didn't make this mask." He shrugged and took the offered money with a smile. "Happy Fire Days!"

Iroh smiled as Zuko tied to mask behind his head. "Excellent choice Zuko. You know it is told that the Oni is ancient spirit of a dual nature. Both good and evil. It is legend that there are two sides to the Oni: one side is leaning toward evil and the other is that the evil is trying to become good. Most similar to us mere mortals. To some, the Oni spirit represents good health, safety and peace. To others, it represents greed, maliciousness, evil. It is up to the thinker to draw their own conclusions."

Zuko followed Iroh through the crowd. He knew he shouldn't care, but he felt compelled to ask. "What do you believe?"

Before answering, Iroh paused at another merchant's booth. He peered at the lovely trinkets. "The question you should ask yourself is what do you believe?" He looked up at his nephew.

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Uncle will you stop looking at this crap and teach me some fire bending!"

Iroh moved away from the Merchant's booth. "Haven't you noticed that we've already begun!"

The pair made their way through the crowd, and Zuko growled as he was bumped into and pushed to and fro.

"This is ridiculous." He hissed. "If these people knew who we were , they wouldn't bump into us this way."

"But they don't know who we are." Iroh said. "Which is one of the other points of this great festival."

They both stopped in front of a stage, where a fire bending street performer stood entertaining and dazzling the audience with his fire bending.

Zuko, however, was less than impressed. "This is my lesson? Uncle this is ridiculous. A waste of fire bending making such stupid shapes!"

"Zuko!" Iroh said sharply. "Watch."

Zuko turned back to the stage, watching as the performer formed a perfect dragon.

"How do you think he's able to manipulate and control the fire this way Zuko?" Iroh spoke softly. "You see, true fire bending power does not come from ones size or strength. It comes from the breath. Self-restraint and breath control are the key basic elements of fire bending. You see Zuko? He has complete control of his breath."

Zuko watched the performer closely, noting how relaxed he seemed. His breathing was so slow. Quite the opposite of himself. He was always so out of breath. He glanced back at his uncle and nodded his head once.

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. Let's try to run that set one more time shall we?"

Standing in the middle of a clearing, Zuko held his hands together as he watched for his uncle to attack. He took a deep breath.

Iroh moved first and Zuko quickly and easily completed the basic set. He flipped into the air and landed onto his feet. He quickly brought his left arm up, blocking his uncle's attack. Next he brought his fist up and a long controlled stream of fire flowed from it.

Iroh easily extinguished the fire with a grin. "Excellent prince Zuko!"

Zuko merely nodded. "Am I ready for the advanced set?" He asked calmly.

Iroh nodded with a grin. "Tomorrow. But tonight, let us celebrate the festivities with some tea."

Zuko fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew his uncle was proud of him and wanted to celebrate. He wouldn't take that away from him. "Fine." He said. "But we aren't staying long."

**********

Zuko carefully placed the Oni mask onto the table beside his meditation alter. He slid his boots off next and instead of taking off the rest of his clothes, he collapsed face first onto his pallet.

"_Zuko." A sing song voice said. "Wake up Zuko." _

"_What?" Zuko's eyes fluttered up and he stared blearily up at the shadowed figure standing above him. His eyes widened as the figure stepped into his line of vision. The figure was bathed in black robes, the only thing visible was the strikingly blue Oni mask staring down at him with that frozen smile. _

"_Who are you?" Zuko asked angrily. "What are you doing in my quarters?" _

_The figured just stared down at him. _

_Zuko, feeling uneasy shifting on the mattress. "I asked you a question!" _

"_I am you." The figure said. _

_Zuko frowned. He heard the words in his mind. "What are you talking about?"_

"_You shall see her." The voice whispered again. _

_Zuko growled and reached for the mask. His eyes widened as he revealed the shadowed figure's face. The face staring back at him was his own. _

Zuko's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, panting. He glanced over at the Oni mask he had worn the night before. He shook his head. Stupid dreams. He should not have let his uncle convince him to drink those three cups of Fire Sake.

He looked up as someone knocked sharply on his door.

Iroh peeked his head inside. "Good morning nephew. I've come to tell you that we've been graced with a visitor."

************

"Uncle we should be preparing to head out to the eastern waters," Zuko complained as he followed Iroh off of their ship. "we need to continue our search. We don't have time to be wasting our time with these pointless meetings."

"I see your exile did little to temper your mouth."

Zuko froze at the sound of that familiar voice. He didn't bother to hide the distain in his voice. "Commander Zhao."

Zhao smirked. "It's Admiral now. Haven't you heard?" He asked with a laugh. "Forgive me, of course you haven't what with the very little to no communication you have with the Fire Nation."

Zuko balled his hands into his fist he meant to step forward, but stopped when his Uncle cleared his throat.

"Admiral Zhao has invited us onto his ship for tea. He wishes to share in his fleet's victory in the Northern territory of the Earth Kingdom."

Zhao smirked. "Yes. Perhaps you can amuse me with your exploits of searching for the Avatar's ghost." He turned to walked back toward his ship.

Zuko followed behind, breathing out angrily, fire flew from his nose.

*******

"_Obedience without question. Loyalty to the Fire Lord and his nation." _

Zuko's eyes turned away from the banner that hung high in Zhao's office. He half listened as Zhao droned on about his victory in the Earth Kingdom village. His eyes strayed to the strange girl that served them tea. Her skin was so dark. Her eyes were so blue. He had heard description of Water Tribe Peasants but he'd never seen one of them this up close before. He watched as she poured his uncle and Zhao some tea, his eyes tracking her movements as she left the office. He looked at Zhao, who was staring angrily at him. He glared back.

"It looks as though the Fire Nation is well into it's way of winning this war." Iroh commented. He glanced between his nephew and Zhao a confused expression on his face.

Zhao looked away from Zuko and grinned. "It has been said by summer's end the Fire nation will be victorious. But, I predict it will be much sooner than that." He stood up and moved over toward his map. "I've received very promising information. I am planning a siege of the Northern Water Tribe."

Iroh's raised an eyebrow. "Hmm." He said. "No Attack on the Northern Water Tribe has ever succeeded. As I recall, the last attack was more than eighty years ago."

Zhao smiled as he turned to face them again. "All that is going to change. I plan to lead my naval on a massive attack on the Northern Water Tribe the same way I destroyed the Southern Water Tribe!"

Zuko fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Once I gather the rest of my intel, It will only be a matter of time before I can organize a full attack."

"That is very ambitious Zhao." Iroh said softly. "But, if I may ask, what intel?"

Zhao's smile turned deviant. "Intel that will literally bring every water bender to their knees."

Alarm bells went off inside Iroh's head.

"I want you to join me." Zhao stated as he stared at Iroh. "I'll be writing history for destroying that water tribe civilization in just a few months time."

"Join you?" Zuko shouted with anger. "No!"

Zhao glared at Zuko. "Surely you don't expect your uncle to hold your had for the rest of your life?"

He looked at Iroh. "General Iroh, you are the great Dragon of the West! I'm sure Prince Zuko is man enough to go out on his fools errand on his own." He looked at Zuko as he said his next words. "Staying in exile with this disobedient shameful fool is just… well foolish."

"I'll show you foolish!" Zuko growled, fire daggers in both hands. He paused when Iroh placed a hand on his arm.

"Zuko!" He admonished. He looked at Zhao. "I will consider it Admiral Zhao."

"What?!" Zuko shouted. "Uncle!"

Zhao smirked sinisterly. "A wise decision to consider."

Iroh nodded once. "We must go." He looked at Zuko with a serious expression. "Let's go Prince Zuko."

Zuko had to practically be shoved out of Zhao's office. His eyes, although angry, his eyes once again caught that of the Water tribe slave, who stood outside the door of Zhao's office, a broken expression on her face. They eyes met once and he looked away from the strange feeling he felt.

"I can't believe you're considering joining Zhao!" Zuko shouted as soon as they were clear of Zhao's large vessel. "How could you!"

Iroh sighed. "Zuko, calm yourself." He said. "I am not considering joining Zhao on his ridiculous campaign. I was only being polite." Iroh felt guilty for putting that look of despondence on his young nephew's face. He placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Nephew-"

"Zhao doesn't deserve politeness." Zuko cut in calmly. He looked away from his uncle to hide the relief he felt.

They both continued walking back toward their ship.

"He probably doesn't." Iroh said softly. "Admiral Zhao is extremely ambitious, arrogant, and cruel. These three traits can and will eventually destroy a man such as himself."

"Lets just get away from this place." Zuko grumbled. "I need to continue my search."

"Of course nephew." Iroh answered. He gave a sly glance at his nephew. "I did notice you staring at the Water Tribe girl. She was quite lovely."

Zuko glared despite the red blush that was forming on both cheeks. "Uncle!" He said. "She's a slave!"

They made their way onto their ship.

"Sadly yes." Iroh said. "But she was still quite lovely."

"Uncle!"

*********

Katara quickly made her way into her room. She could barely see where she was going because of the tears that were currently blurring her vision.

Once she reached her room, she collapsed onto her pallet, silent tears spilling down her cheeks.

"_Be strong." _She heard her mother whisper. _"You must be strong." _

She sat up and reached under her pillow for the necklace her mother had given her. She ran her fingers across the pendant. She closed her eyes and drew strength from her mother's words as they whispered in her mind. She opened her eyes again, a determined expression on her face.

Zhao was going to attack the Northern Water Tribe, and she knew somehow, someway, she was going to stop him.

TBC

Review please!!!


	4. Chapter 3:Secrets

Chapter 3

**Secrets**

Katara anxiously paced her room as she waited for Ryu, who said he would meet with her to talk once it was safe enough. She had barely slept the night before and had been jumpy all day. She could barely concentrate while trying to complete her chores, but luckily enough or her, Zhao had been in the best of moods.

She pulled out her mother's necklace and gently ran her fingers against the pendant. She could instantly feel the comfort just from the mere knowledge that her mother was watching over her. Getting this necklace made her believe she was truly not alone. She sighed to herself. She wondered if the rest of her family would visit her. She blinked hard as she felt herself get teary eyed again. She nearly jumped out of her skin as the heavy metal door to her room suddenly opened.

"Ryu." She breathed with relief.

He smiled as he quietly closed the door. "Zhao really needs to check up on his guards. All the one outside your door likes to do is eat Turkey Duck." He laughed his own joke, but his laughter trailed off when he noticed her serious expression. "Katara?"

Katara took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

He nodded and sat on the edge of her pallet. "Okay." He said. "I'm all ears."

"Okay." She paced the small length of her room before speaking. "I'm a water bender."

Ryu smiled. "Uh huh."

Katara eyed him strangely. "You know?"

He nodded. "Uh huh."

Katara sat next to him with a small huff. "When?"

He smiled softly. "That day you yelled at me. You made the water literally shoot up and wet the ship, and both of us. Only a Water Bender can do that. I think you were too angry to notice."

Katara fingered her mother's necklace. "I've always known." she said softly. "My parents told me when I was younger, but I'm not skilled at all. I've never had anyone train me." She sighed shakily as she continued. "You see, when I was born, Water benders in the Southern Tribe were non existent. The Fire Nation took all of our benders away. When my parents discovered I was a bender, they were frightened for me. The whole tribe was. So it was decided that I would lead a normal life."

Ryu placed a hand on her shoulder. "It must have been hard for you. Not bending."

She didn't answer. The truth was it was hard. She could remember sitting on the edge of the frozen tundra. Wishing and wondering. Imaging that her parents would take her to their sister tribe to learn Water bending.

"I was happy." she said softly. She looked at him. "I was loved. Even though I wasn't bending. Even though I craved it. I had family."

Ryu nodded as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "You're strong little one."

She smiled wryly at him. "I'd feel stronger if I could bend. I can barely stream water."

"Hmm." Ryu said. "Then maybe this will help you." He reached inside his tunic and pulled out a scroll and presented it to Katara.

Katara stared at the scroll wide eyed, noticing the water tribe insignia immediately. She looked up at Ryu with question in her eyes.

He laughed. "Well take it. It won't bite. Unless there's something a little new to water bending scrolls."

Katara quickly snatched up the offered scroll and unrolled it. Her eyes widened as she stared at the different Water bending postures and techniques. She ran her fingers against the illustrations. She looked up at Ryu with glistening eyes. "How'd you get this?"

"Pirates." He answered. "I figured since you're a bender, but there's no one to teach you. You could maybe learn something from this scroll."

She shook her head in shock, a large smile coming onto her face. "This had to have cost a fortune."

He shrugged. "Not really." He lied. Truth be told it cost him a year worth of payment he had been saving for the past four years. "It's yours little one."

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Thank you." She breathed softly. She pulled away from him and looked back down at the scroll. "I guess I'll be using the jug of water I get to bathe."

Ryu nodded. "You can even make a game of it. Bathing while bending." He peeked at the illustrations. "It kind of looks like a dance." He said and he shook his head. "Lucky. You know in most parts of the Fire Nation dancing is completely banned?" He shook his head again. "What's wrong with my people?"

She laughed and hugged him again. "You're a true friend Ryu." She pulled away from him again and rolled up the scroll. "Another reason I wanted to speak to you is because I've heard something terrible yesterday morning. I overheard Zhao speaking to a man named General Iroh-"

"Wait," Ryu suddenly cut in. "The General Iroh? Dragon of the West General Iroh?"

Katara nodded. "I think so. Why? Is he someone important?"

He snorted. "Only the greatest General of this time!" Ryu exclaimed. "Plus I hear he's quite the tea connoisseur-" He trailed off at Katara's expression. "Sorry. Continue."

"Zhao is planning an attack on the Northern Water Tribe. He said he's going to obtain information that will bring ever Water Bender to their knees."

"Monster." Ryu spat. He looked up at Katara, surprised at the determined expression on her face. "You want to stop him." He stated.

"I am going to stop him." She corrected softly. "I just-I need to know what information he's getting. I need to steal it somehow and-" she trailed off when Ryu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, I understand you want to stop Zhao, but-"

She stood up angrily. "But what? Zhao destroyed everything I cared about. The Fire Nation already destroyed one civilization one hundred years ago I'm not going to let them do it again. I'll stop Zhao one way or another."

Ryu stared at Katara with a surprised expression. He felt the airs on his arms raise from the fierceness in her eyes as she spoke with conviction. The only other time he had saw such an expression on her face was when she yelled at him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that if this little one was to learn Water Bending, she was going to be a force to be reckoned with.

"Okay." He said softly. "But don't think you're going to be sneaking around here without me."

Her eyes widened. "You'll really help?"

He nodded. "A chance to spy on someone I don't like? Does that surprise you?" He turned serious. "If we're going to do this. We have to plan."

*********

"_You have to listen little one. Listen to everything he says. Even if he isn't talking to you." _

"We'll dock at the lake by this abandoned mining town in the Southern Earth Kingdom. We'll have to travel here, over this plain of mountains to get transportation into the desert."

Katara prepared Zhao's tea, pretending to be engulfed in he duties while listening intently as the lieutenant explained their next destination.

"How long will it take to arrive back on the ship?"

"Given the expanse of the Si Wong Desert, we should arrive back here by nightfall tomorrow."

'Desert?' She frowned to herself. She was so deep in her thoughts, she failed to notice she was over pouring Zhao's cup. The hot tea spilled onto his hand and he hissed in surprise. Her eyes widened and she lifted her head to apologize.

The blow came before she could open her mouth. He had hit her so hard, she stumbled backward. She could feel the warm trickle of blood from her lip and she lifted her hand toward her mouth.

"Stupid slave!" Zhao roared stepping forward.

Katara stumbled backward, her expression hard.

"Get out of my sight!" Zhao spat angrily.

Katara did as instructed. She turned and calmly left his office, surprised that he didn't make her clean up the mess.

*********

"Ouch!"

"Sorry little one." Ryu said as he gently wiped away the blood from her lip. "It's just a small cut."

"I've had worse." She said quietly.

Ryu didn't answer, just eyed her worriedly.

"I'm okay Ryu."

That cut on her lip said otherwise, but Ryu knew it would only anger her if he said those words. He knew anything he said would not sway her into changing her mind about this and he knew that he had no choice but to go along with her. "Did you find out anything?"

She nodded and glanced around to make sure no one was around. "We'll be docking just of the coast of an abandoned mining town in the Southern Earth Kingdom. The lieutenant said something about The Si Wong Desert."

"The Si Wong Desert?" Ryu frowned deeply. "Why would Zhao visit a desert with nothing in it?"

Katara shrugged. "I don't know, but it must be something important. He won't be on the ship for two days. I think that's when we can search his office."

Ryu sighed heavily. "I knew you were going to say that."

***********

"We're here sir."

Zhao scanned the desolate area, he paused as his eyes caught sight of something. It was a tower. "Search the perimeter." He commanded. He glanced at his lieutenant. "Gather the hooks. We're climbing."

_**_

Zhao and the five others slowly made their way through library. He ignored the way his men looked around in amazement, keeping his eyes on the destination ahead.

"Sir?" his lieutenant called.

"What is that?!" Another yelled.

He paused and they all jumped back in surprise as a giant Owl landed in front of them. They all stepped back in shock, all except him.

The Owl stared down at them for a long moment before speaking. "Humans," He said calmly. "What are you doing in my Library?"

"Are you Wan Shi Tong?" Zhao asked, his voice loud.

"Yes. I am Wan Shi Tong. Knower of Ten Thousand things. I shall only ask one more time. What are you doing in my library?"

To the surprise of the his men, Zhao slowly lowered himself onto one knee and bowed. "Oh Great Spirit. My men and I have traveled far to seek knowledge. I speak on behalf of myself and my men to ask permission to peruse your library."

Wan Shi Tong stared down at Zhao calmly. He seemed to be assessing him. Judging him.

The other soldiers held their breath.

"Very well." He finally said.

Zhao lifted his head with a grin. "Thank you." He stood up.

"It is usual for the knowledge seeker to offer a donation before being permitted into my library, but I will break this rule. I can tell, you are a special one. He turned to go. "Enjoy the library." He said before flying off toward the lower level.

"Sir?" His lieutenant started. "Where do we start the search?"

Zhao turned toward the entrance of the Water Tribe Section. "I already know where to go."

****

"Sir we've searched almost every shelf in this section and we've yet to find the box."

Zhao's frown deepened as he watched the rest of his men searched. He needed to find that box! It was the only thing to ensure his victory.

"I think I've found it!" One of the men shouted.

Zhao looked up. "Don't touch-" He trailed off as a blood curdling scream was heard. He and his men rushed toward the screams and paused in surprise. They watched as a blue light spread throughout the soldier as his body convulsed on the floor. "Don't touch him." He commanded when the other four stepped forward. "He's already dead."

"How are we supposed to carry this death box out of here if touching it kills us?" One of them asked.

"We'll use these hooks to carry it out of here." He turned to the other soldiers. "Get ready to leave."

"Sir, I think you should see this."

Zhao turned and followed his lieutenant out into the hall. They stopped in front of the Fire Nation wing of the library.

"There must be centuries of secrets in here." The Lieutenant said. "Secrets, that can bring harm to the Fire Nation. What do we do?"

Zhao stared at the rows and rows of information with a stony expression. "Burn it down." He ordered.

The lieutenant looked startled. "But Sir- The Spirit may-"

"I said burn it down!" Zhao interrupted angrily.

*****

Wan Shi Tong stood by quietly and watched and watched as the human's destroyed a part of his library.

"Humans," he said quietly. "are so predictable." He glanced down as his Knowledge seeker ambled up toward him, whimpering. "Do not worry Fox." He said in a comforting tone. He glanced back at the burning wing. "Earth provides enough to satisfy every man's need, but not every man's greed."

The fox rubbed against him comfortingly. "Not angry?" His voice whispered.

"No. I am not." Wan Shi Tong answered. "The spirits have plans for this human." He whispered as he watched Zhao make a hasty retreat.

*****

Katara stood in front of the jug of water. She slowly raised her arms, smiling as the water began to slowly stream from the mug. She raised both arms and let the water stream around her head and back down into the jug. Her smile widened. That was the first time she could stream the water above her head. She couldn't do much, but this was a start.

She turned as her the door to her room opened and Ryu poked his head in. "You ready little one?"

She turned and nodded. "Yes."

****

Katara followed closely behind Ryu as they hurried down the darkened hallway toward Zhao's office. Her heart pounded in her chest from fear of being caught. She gasped as Ryu suddenly grabbed her and pushed her into a corner.

A guard slowly passed by and her eyes widened at how fast they had been caught. Ryu stepped back as the guard turned a corner.

"That was close." He whispered. "Let's go." He said and turned on a run.

Frightened and out of breath, they finally reached Zhao's office. She pushed aside the curtain and entered first. "We have to hurry." She said softly. "We have to put everything the way we found it. He notices things that are out of place."

Ryu sighed as he opened a drawer and tossed a scroll onto the floor. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"Information." Katara answered before shaking her head. "I don't know. Just, something regarding the Water Tribe." She turned and gasped loudly as she bumped into a mannequin that wore Zhao's armor. She stepped back and moved around it toward one of his chests.

Ryu moved toward his desk. "Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll die in the desert. It's quite the death trap I've heard." He carefully lifted a handful of scrolls he noted to be purely Fire Nation. "Hey he likes ginger candies!" He lifted one from the candy jar and popped it into his mouth.

Katara ignored him as she stood up from the chest. She gently closed it. "There has to be something." She said. She turned to face him. "Did you-" She trailed off as she noticed he was holding a scroll in his hands.

Ryu turned to face her. "It has your symbol." He said. He held it out to her.

Katara carefully took the scroll and unrolled it. Her eyes widened. "I-I know this writing." She said softly.

"What is it?" Ryu asked as he moved behind her to peer over her shoulder.

"This piece of parchment is from a larger book." She explained quietly. "A book that the Water Tribe priestess used to write in. Whether it was about births, our history or even predict how our season would fare." She glanced back at the scroll. "Zhao must've stolen it when he attacked our tribe. My people believed she could predict the future."

Ryu nodded in understanding as his eyes scanned the parchment. "The box of Ame-no-Mi-Kumari." He murmured. He ran his fingers against the illustrations. "Interesting box." He looked at Katara. "Do you know what it is?"

She shook her head and continued to read. "This box houses the secret of our spirits, Tui and La." Her eyes widened as she continued. "Only the one with great heart, hope and spirit shall open the box. She will be a bender of this time, born of the Southern Tribe-" She trailed off as tears sprang to her eyes. It was all there. She didn't have to finish reading to know. She now knew the answer to the question she had been asking herself for three years.

"But how could he know?" Ryu asked. "How could he know you were a water bender?"

"I thought I was just a trophy." She said quietly.

Ryu shook his head and took the scroll from her hands. He rolled it up. "We're going." He said, placing the scroll back into the same place he found it.

TBC

A/N: Ame-no-Mi-Kumari is a Japanese goddess of water

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmares

**Nightmares**

Chapter 4

Zuko stared out at the open scenery, an angry expression on his features. It was another dead end. It was always a dead end. He had gotten a lead and he had followed it only to be let down once again. Was this it for him? Was he cursed to search for the Avatar for the rest of his life? He swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat at the thought of never returning to his home. His birth right. Suddenly angry, he growled and brought a flaming fist to the wall behind him.

"I am sorry nephew."

Zuko turned away from his uncle's voice. "Leave me alone."

Iroh sighed as he stared at his nephew's back. He knew this lead had been nothing but a rumor, and he had tried to convince Zuko, but he had been stubborn, refusing to budge on the issue. Not wanting to further anger his nephew, he stopped voicing his doubts and dutifully followed Zuko on this wild Chicken goose chase. It wasn't as if he didn't support his nephew. It was whenever a lead turned out to be nothing, the aftermath was so great. He didn't want his nephew to suffer from the despair that would come from another failure.

"You mustn't give up Prince Zuko."

"Why not?" He suddenly spat. "What's the point? It's been three years uncle! I've searched every corner of this world and I still have not found the Avatar. I'm just a failure."

Iroh shook his head. "Zuko, failure is not falling down, but refusing to get up."

Zuko's shoulders shook with frustration and anger as he turned to glare at Iroh. "That's funny coming from someone who refused to get up at Ba Sing Se." He turned and stalked angrily toward his ship, pushing the guilt he felt from the hurt he saw flash in his uncle's eyes at his sharp words.

Iroh followed Zuko toward the ship at a slower pace. "Words like knives." He murmured sadly.

**

"_You'll never wake up if you don't open your eyes." _

_Zuko's eyes slid open and he quickly sat up with a frown. He was in a field full of grass. _

" _Your eyes are open, but you are not yet awake." _

_He turned his head toward the voice with a frown. _

"_Look up." The voice instructed. _

_Zuko slowly looked up, he blinked against the large moon's shine. It was nearly blinding. His eyes widened as he realized a blue dragon circling the moon. He stared entranced as it eloquently moved around and around. It seemed to be dancing. _

"_Isn't she beautiful?" The dragon whispered. _

_For some strange reason, he knew The Dragon meant the moon. "Yes." He answered softly. He continued to watch the dance in silence. _

"_You can have this." _

_He frowned. "Have what?" _

_The dragon made a twirling loop before answering. "This."_

_He shook his head. "I don't understand." _

_The dragon made another twirling loop. "Of course you don't... You must wake up." _

_Zuko, still annoyingly confused, crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And if I don't?" _

_The dragon didn't answer and Zuko watched in dawning horror as the moon suddenly turned blood red and the dragon fell from the sky. He stepped forward. "No!" _

_*****_

Zuko sat up with a loud gasp, clutching his chest in terror. That was the fifth nightmare he'd had tonight. It was just a stupid dream. But why did he feel so terrified? More so, why was he having these dreams every single night? He slowly slid out of bed and moved toward his meditating alter. He easily lit the four candles and closed his eyes.

"_You must wake up." _

He gritted his teeth as he felt himself lose concentration. He breathed in deeply again. "Clear your mind." He whispered to himself. He breathed in again. The flames heightened with each breath he took.

"_You must wake up." _

He growled and the fire flew high into the ceiling. His eyes snapped open and he threw his head back and roared. Fire flew from his mouth.

He couldn't think straight! His thoughts would not slow down. The words from his dream kept running through his mind over and over and he couldn't stop them!

He slowly turned and he paused as his eyes caught sight of the Oni mask. He slowly reached for it and stared at it. The mask stared back at him, a devious smile on it's face. He shuttered from the strong urge he felt to wear it.

"What's happening to me?" He asked out loud.

******

"Uncle, I'm sorry."

Iroh looked up from his card game in surprise. He had barely seen his nephew in the past day and a half and he knew it was because Zuko was avoiding him. He knew his nephew had felt shameful for what he had said to him.

He smiled up at Zuko.

"Emotions run high when one is upset." He indicated the pillow in front of him. "Please join me for a game of elefuda."

Zuko slowly sat down, folding his legs in front of him. "How can you forgive me so easily?" He asked as he took the small cards Iroh slid toward him.

Iroh smiled. "There was nothing to forgive. I was never angry at you Prince Zuko." He placed the first card down.

Zuko was quiet for a long moment, lost in his own thoughts. He was obviously distracted from the way he placed an Air bending card on top of Iroh's Earth bending card.

Iroh placed his hand onto his beard. "Hmm." He said. "That is an interesting move."

Zuko blinked and looked down at the line of cards. He sighed. "I'm no good at this game."

Iroh chuckled. "You're not good at any game." He grinned. "You should play more games."

Zuko shook his head. "I don't have time for games."

"Everyone has time for games." Iroh said as he placed two cards down. "I'm winning."

"I can't concentrate!" Zuko huffed, throwing the cards down.

Iroh sighed and glanced up at his nephew. "Prince Zuko, I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look terrible."

Zuko looked away from his uncle with a sigh. "I haven't been sleeping well." He admitted. In all honesty he hadn't been sleeping at all for the past two nights. The nightmares were becoming unbearable.

Iroh placed his cards down and stared seriously at Zuko. "Are you not well?"

Zuko shook his head. "No. I feel fine. It's just-I keep having these nightmares." He looked away from his Uncle. "I have them all night and when I wake up I feel so….so…"

"So?" Iroh questioned.

Zuko turned to look at him, his expression serious. "Scared." He whispered.

Iroh nodded in understanding. "Fear is nothing to be ashamed of nephew."

Zuko glared. "I'm not ashamed!" He yelled

Iroh held his hands up. "Okay." He said. "Why don't you tell me what occurs in these dreams of yours."

Zuko sighed heavily and looked away. He spoke quietly of his dreams with the blue dragon circling the moon. He spoke of the terror he felt when the moon suddenly turned blood red and the dragon fell from the sky. He closed his eyes briefly from the odd feeling he felt once again from merely speaking about it. Because he was turned away, he failed to notice Iroh's wide eyed expression.

"Zuko, you say this dragon spoke to you. What did it say?"

"He said I could have this." Zuko said with a shake of his head. He looked up at Iroh's expression. "Uncle, what are you thinking of?"

"Zuko," Iroh started cautiously. "Fire benders dreaming of dragons are very rare and significant. It can mean a prediction of a number of things. Life changing things."

Zuko stood up from his sitting position. "Life changing?" He repeated. "Lets hope the life changing has something to do with me capturing the Avatar." He turned to walk toward the other end of deck. "Helmsman! Head east. I have an Avatar to search for!"

Iroh slowly closed his eyes. "That isn't what I meant!" he called to Zuko. "Nephew, you should be resting!" He called, but was ignored. He shook his head and stroked his beard, his thoughts swirling. "This is going to be very interesting."

*******

Katara could feel Zhao's eyes on her as she groomed his nails. She could feel his eyes bore in the back of her head. He had been watching her this way since he returned back to the ship. That had been more than three days ago and she couldn't stop the feeling of unease that came with him watching her.

She lowered his left hand and moved onto his right as her eyes strayed toward the strange wooden box in the corner of his office. She couldn't deny that she felt drawn to it.

She looked back down at her task, swallowing to herself as he suddenly shifted in his seat.

"How old are you Katara?"

She paused in surprise. He never used her name. "Fifteen Admiral."

"Hmm." He said softly. "And you were what? Twelve when you were brought aboard this ship?"

Katara placed her hands in her lap as she answered quietly. "Yes Admiral."

Zhao slowly smirked at her bowed head. "She will be a bender of this time," he recited quietly. "Born of the Southern Tribe."

Katara's eyes widened in fear. 'Oh no.' She thought to herself.

"Tell me," He started softly. "What do you think of that?"

Katara didn't answer for a long moment. She closed her eyes, gathering her strength from the spirits who told her to bee strong. She looked up at Zhao, her blue eyes clear. "You tell me." she answered.

Zhao slowly sat forward so that he was eye level with her. "I know your secret."

Katara's eyes widened slightly and she cried out as Zhao suddenly grabbed her by the throat.

TBC

Please Review! More soon!


	6. Chapter 5:Characters Fading

**Characters Fading**

"Come here slave!"

Katara gripped Zhao's wrist as he dragged her across his office. She gasped in pain as he slammed her against the nearest wall. He wasn't strangling her, but she knew that would soon follow if she began to struggle. She met his gaze, schooling her features.

"Do you wish to know how it was I found out you were a water bender?" He grinned at her. "A filthy Water Tribe peasant." he chuckled. "Your own people betrayed you. I barely had to torture him which shows just how weak your people are."

Anger surged deep within Katara and she pushed at his shoulders. He barely budged. "Let go!" She growled.

Zhao laughed. "That's the spirit!" He growled. He dragged her against the floor again. "Only the one with great heart, hope, and spirit shall open the box." he recited as he stopped in front of the box of Ame-no-Mi-Kumari. He released her throat and towered over her.

"Open the box."

Katara moved onto her knees and glared up at Zhao. "No."

He growled and backhanded her. "Open the box!"

Katara's head snapped back from the blow. She turned to face him again, a glare on her face. "No!"

He growled and grabbed both her arms. He tightened his grip as she began to struggle. He dragged her closer toward the box.

Panic surged deep within Katara as she tried to push herself away from the box. "No!" She shouted. "Stop it! Let me go!" She struggled as she tried to yank her arms from his grip.

Zhao tightened his grip and pulled her closer. He slammed both of her hands onto the box and Katara gasped out loud from the sudden rush of power she felt.

The latches on the box suddenly began to snap open one by one. The lid shot open and a blue orb of light slowly began to lift from the box.

Zhao shielded his eyes as the orb's shine brightened to blinding proportions. The orb suddenly shot into Katara and knocked her onto her back. She flailed on the ground for a moment, the blue light suddenly shinning from her eyes. He stared entranced. Suddenly, the flailing stopped and the light faded.

She lied there, panting and staring blindly up at the ceiling.

"_You draw strength from the moon and life from the ocean." _

Zhao stepped toward the box, and he smirked as his eyes caught sight of what he had been searching for. He reached inside and pulled out the blue scroll. "Finally." He said softly. "Finally I hold the key to the end of that wretched tribe!" He scanned the document, his grin falling as he realized the characters on the scroll began to fade.

"No!" He growled. He crumbled the scroll in his hands and glanced down at Katara, his eyes widening as he noticed strange symbols appearing as tattoos on her arms. "No!"

Katara slowly moved onto her feet and lifted her arms, staring down at the tattoos in shock. "What-" She trailed off as she noticed Zhao coming toward her. Thinking quickly, she called the tea from the teapot and formed a perfect water whip. She snapped the whip, aiming for Zhao's face as she did.

Zhao stumbled back in surprise as he felt the fierce sting of her water whip. He touched his cheek and brought up his fingers to expect. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed blood coated his fingers. He lifted a flaming hand. "Now where did you learn that?" He asked softly.

Katara, wearing a fierce expression, did not answer. She merely lifted her hand again, going through a familiar, yet difficult motion. She snapped her hand out and ice daggers flew from her fingers toward Zhao. He blocked her easily, lifting his hand and melting the ice before it could rich him.

"Is that all you have?" He asked amused. "Incase you didn't know, a fire bender is always his strongest during the day time." He lifted his hand, and released a jet of fire at her. However, he felt as a giant wall of fire blocked its path.

"I remembered."

Zhao turned and glared at Ryu, who stood in the door ready for another attack.

"You!" Zhao said with a frown.

Ryu nodded. "Me." He said before blasting another stream of fire toward Zhao.

Katara stumbled out of the way as the two men began to engage each other. She knew Ryu had mentioned that fire sages were one of the most powerful fire benders, but she had no idea he was that skilled. She lifted her arms to call more liquid before her, but she found that she could not. She felt so drained. She backed up further, her back hitting a wall full of weapons as she did. She turned and surveyed her choices. She reached for a shield.

Ryu lifted his arms, creating blazing fire arcs toward Zhao. His eyes widened as he lost his footing and stumbled backward. He knocked his head against a wooden end table. His vision swam in front of him.

Zhao grinned and stepped forward, raising a flaming fist as he did. "You're going to regret-" He trailed off and his eyes widened in surprise as Katara swung the metal shield at his head again, rendering him unconscious.

Ryu moved out of the way as Zhao collapsed next to him. "Whoa." He said. He shook his head and hopped up. "That was close." he glanced at Katara as she tossed the shield onto the floor. "Good swinging." He said softly. He paused as she leaned heavily against him. "When did you have time to stop and get tattoos?" He asked. "Little one?"

Katara merely shook her head. "We have to go before he wakes up." She said.

Ryu turned serious and he grabbed her hand. "Lets go."

*****

"We're going to the hull." Ryu explained as they made their way down the stairs.

"There's a latch that leads directly into the water. We'll have to swim for it."

Katara merely nodded as she followed him, struggling to keep up at his fast pace. She was tired. So drained. But she wouldn't stop. Not until she was off of this ship.

They finally reached the hull and Ryu quickly bent down to open the hatch. He glanced at Katara. "We have to jump in little one. Surface and then swim the short distance to shore."

As soon as she entered the water she felt incredibly rejuvenated. She quickly swam to the surface, emerging with a loud gasp. She panted and glanced behind her as Ryu emerged a few moments later. They both looked up as a horn was finally sounded.

"Lets go!" Ryu yelled and they began swimming toward shore.

********

Katara was pleasantly surprised to see Ryu had planned ahead and packed a bunch of supplies and personal belongings, water bending scroll included. She smiled as she hugged the scroll to herself before placing it back into the bag Ryu packed for her.

"These giant rocks should cover us so we can rest for a few moments." Ryu explained as he dropped their packs onto the floor. "I've led a crazy enough trail so they'd be too confused as to where we are. Once we're out of these woods we should be in the clear. " He grinned. "What do you think-" He trailed off as he was suddenly arms full of Katara.

She was shaking, he realized. "Little one?"

"Thank you." She said her voice hoarse from tears.

Ryu returned her hug with a small smile. "It was nothing Katara. I'd only wish it had been sooner."

She shook her head as she pulled away from the hug. "Maybe it wasn't the right time until now." She looked down at her arms with a slight smile.

"I have to say, those tattoos make you look pretty tough. How'd you get those exactly?"

Ryu asked softly.

Katara sat beside him as she held out her arms. "The box." She explained. "When it opened these just appeared." She didn't explain the overwhelming feeling of power she had felt.

Ryu traced the strange symbols. "It looks like code." He said. "I wonder what it means."

Katara looked down at the symbols with a small smile. She pointed to the bend of her arm. "Well, I know this is the symbol for Water Tribe." She said, pointing to the familiar symbol of the ocean and moon.

Ryu nodded and pointed to her right wrist. "Look at that. It kind of looks like a Koi fish."

Katara's eyes widened as she realized it looked like one of the two Koi fish she had dreamed of. She slowly lowered her arms and turned to face her friend. "He isn't going to stop looking for me." She said softly.

Ryu shook his head. "No." he agreed softly. "He won't."

Katara slowly let out a shaky breath. "I also know he isn't going to stop his plan of attacking the Northern Water Tribe." Even if his plan was foiled. She knew he would not stop until he succeeded in destroying her people. She drew in a determined breath. "I know what I have to do." She said softly. She reached inside her tunic and pulled out her mother's necklace. She tied it around her neck as she said her next words. "I have to travel to the Northern Water Tribe and warn them of Zhao's plans. I will fight beside them."

Ryu smiled at the fierce determination in Katara's eyes. He slowly smiled and stood up.

"Lets go then." He reached down and handed Katara her sleeping bag then reached down and grabbed his own larger pack.

****

"_Hello friend." _

_Iroh stared up at the blue dragon as he danced for him. "You've imparted knowledge to my nephew." He spoke softly. "I am sorry to say that he does not yet understand." _

_The dragon continued to dance for a few moments before answering. "Of course he does not." It answered. "He will in time." _

_Iroh nodded in agreement. "Yes." He said. "But perhaps you can help me understand what it is he must understand?" _

_The dragon ceased it's dancing and stopped in front of Iroh. He whispered two words. _

"_Agni's Fire." _

Iroh's eyes slid open with a gasp. He stared at the burning candles in front of him, a small smile coming onto his features. "Very interesting indeed."

******

"Sir we don't know which way the escapees went. We have three teams spread out into the forest."

Zhao slowly stood up from his seat. "Good. They can't have gone far." He said softly. That slave is going to regret running away from him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6 Fortune

Chapter 6

**Fortune**

"Uncle I don't understand how drinking tea and meditating all day will help me with Firebending?"

Iroh sighed as he placed his cup down. "Have you listened to anything I've said nephew. Tea is liquid wisdom!" He grinned as Zuko rolled his eyes. "Meditating for hours will help you control your breath. If you are to move on to the next advanced set, then you will need to do this." Iroh reached for his cup of tea again. "Remember, a patient man is a-"

"Okay! I get it." Zuko cut in, not wanting to hear another proverb. "I just don't understand why we have to do this here. I could easily meditate in my quarters."

"But today is such a beautiful day." Iroh exclaimed. "Not a cloud in the sky."

Zuko sighed heavily as he tried to ignore his uncle's useless jabbering. He breathed in

deeply and let it out slowly. Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he just start the next set already? It's been seven days since he learned the last set! He felt a frustrated growl rise from the back of his throat.

"You should relax prince Zuko. Meditating while angry is a sure way to get burned."

Zuko took his uncle's warning and slowly relaxed letting out a slow breath as he did.

"Very good Zuko." Iroh said with a nod. "You are responding quicker with changing your breath patterns. Remember, a strong breath and a clear mind makes a stronger bender."

How could he clear his mind with his uncle's incessant chatter? How was he- His thoughts came to a halt as his eyes opened. It was now dark out. How was that possible? How long had he been meditating? He glanced around the now empty deck. His Uncle was nowhere in sight, his tea serving tray and pillows missing as well. Zuko slowly sat up from his spot and stumbled forward as a wave of dizziness suddenly hits him. He grabbed his head with a small groan.

The ship had stilled and they were docked, he realized. He slowly went in search of his uncle. He found him, a few moments later in his cabin.

Iroh was kneeling on a floor full of pillows, sipping tea, a book in his hand. He glanced up when his noticed Zuko. "Nephew." He greeted softly. "You are finished meditating?" He asked. He indicted the pillow across from him. "Here, have a seat and drink some tea."

Zuko, usually one to refuse such an offer, did as his uncle suggested. "I don't understand Uncle. I wasn't-" He trailed off and rubbed at his temples. "I don't understand how I was meditating for that long without noticing anything around me?"

Iroh placed his knife down. "Prince Zuko, that is called good meditating." He chuckled at his own joke.

Zuko merely stared at him.

Iroh sighed and began to pour his nephew some tea. "Zuko, you were in a fire trance. All powerful Firebenders fall in such a trance when they mind is in need of a clearing. Remember, a clear mind makes a strong bender."

Zuko took the offered cup of tea, his thoughts turning. He did feel a great deal more clear headed. He could feel the fire inside him burning greatly. "Can we continue my training?" He asked. "I know it's nightfall, but I feel-" He trailed off trying to find the right words. "Strong."

Iroh grinned wide at Zuko. "Excellent."

"We will start with XingYi." Iroh stated as he stood in front of Zuko. "Basic moves. Hands, feet, elbows, hips, and shoulders and head. Your mind must be clear. A clear mind equals balance and power. Begin."

Zuko nodded and bowed once before going into the basic motions. He punched out and his eyes widened from the size of the flame that flew from his fist. He glanced at his uncle, who was smiling at him with approval shining in his eyes. He continued the movements, lifting his foot in a high arch. A huge arch of fire blazed from his foot with power he's never had before. He continued his movements, punching and kicking in quick succession, large flames flowing with each movements.

Iroh's grin widened even larger the longer he watched his nephew. This was the first time he's seen this type of powerful Firebending from his nephew. He nodded as his nephew completed the basic set. "Very good." He said. "How do you feel?"

Zuko lifted both hands and flames ignited in both. "Powerful." He said softly. He glanced at his uncle. "How is that?" He asked softly. "I mean, it's nightfall. How is it my bending is so powerful?"

"You are improving." Iroh said simply. "The trance you were in has aided you. You are bending with your head as well as your heart. You are ready to complete the next advanced set."

Zuko nodded and bowed, ready to learn.

Iroh knew that keeping this up will be extremely difficult for his nephew, but it was a start.

"Katara, run!"

Katara looked up from the Waterbending scroll with wide eyes. "What? Why?"

"Firebenders. Zhao's men." Ryu exclaimed as he gathered all he could. "I saw them, over that hill. We have to make a run for it."

Her eyes widened as a flaming arrow imbedded itself in the tree, inches from Ryu's face.

She quickly gathered up her scroll as he grabbed her pack.

"Run!" He shouted and punched his fist out, a large flame shooting out toward where the soldiers were gaining on them.

She turned to run, but paused. "Ryu, I can help!"

He shook his head as he released another stream of fire. "No! go little one, run! I'm right behind you."

Katara turned and ran, her feet pounding against the forest floor as she dodged the tree branches that slapped her in the face. There was a loud explosion and she glanced over her shoulder with wide eyes. "Ryu." She whispered as she watched black smoke rise high into the sky.

"Little one!" He screamed as he ran by her, grabbing her arm as he did.

Katara's eyes widened even more and she smiled as he pulled her along. "What did you do?"

"Just a little bomb!" He answered as they hurried through the forest. "They'll be unconscious for a long while yet."

They could both see the edge of the forest up ahead and Ryu let out a whoop.

"Come on little one, we're almost-" He trailed off with a yell as he fell down a deep dark cave.

Katara tumbled in after him, landing on top of him a moment later.

"Ouch." Ryu groaned a moment later. "Little one, you okay?"

Katara slowly scrambled off of him. "I'm fine." She said. She stood up and looked around, her eyes wide. "Wow."

Ryu stood up with a small smile as he viewed their new surroundings. A huge cliff was in front of them, cut in two by a falling waterfall.

"It's beautiful." Katara said softly.

Ryu nodded and his eyes widened slightly as he looked down at Katara's hands. "Little one you're hurt."

Katara looked down at the cuts on both of her hands with surprise.. Blood slowly dripped onto the ground. "Oh." She leaned down and placed her hands into the river they stood in front of. The pain suddenly intensified and she whimpered. Slowly the pain disappeared and she looked on in surprise at what she saw next.

Ryu stood over her and watched as the water suddenly glowed a brilliant silver colored light. "Whoa."

Katara raised her hands from the water, looking down at them in amazement. They were healed. She looked up at Ryu with a smile.

"You're a healer." Ryu said. He shook his head with a grin. "You Waterbenders get all the sweet stuff." He glanced around. "We can camp here for the night and the day. Head out in the afternoon."

She nodded and grabbed her pack. "You start the fire." She said softly. "I'll find some fish."

"_Wake up, Fire Sage." _

_Ryu's eyes fluttered open and his eyes widened as he came face to face with a blue dragon. He swallowed. "Okay." he said softly. "Definitely should not have finished that fish before going to bed." _

_The blue dragon blinked at him as he slowly sat up. "Uh-so, this is a dream." _

"_She is very important to us." The dragon whispered into his mind. _

_Ryu frowned. "Who?" _

_The dragon's eyes slid toward Katara, who was sleeping on the other side of the fire. _

_Ryu followed his gaze. "Oh." He said softly. He glanced back at the blue dragon. _

"_You must protect her at all costs." The dragon said softly. "Until she finds her champion." _

_Ryu glanced over at Katara. "I will." He said softly. Of course he would, she was like a sister to him. _

_The dragon studied the Fire sage for a long moment before moving and flying high into the sky. _

Ryu's eyes snapped open with a small gasp. A master had visited him in his dream. He glanced over at Katara's sleeping form with a determined expression. He will protect her. Until his death.

Zuko glowered at each villager he passed as he followed his uncle through Makapu village. He glared at the back of Iroh's head. He nor his uncle had their armor on and he'd regret agreeing to keeping the armor off. He felt naked and it made him tense and twitch every time someone simply smiled at him.

He wasn't used to this type of treatment.

"Uncle," He hissed. "What are we doing here?" He glared at another villager. "I have a mission to continue. I have an Avatar to capture."

"I understand nephew and where we are going, shall help you on your mission."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Your friend will give me information concerning the Avatar?"

"Uhh, no." Iroh said and Zuko's glare hardened. "But she does make excellent bean curd puffs."

Zuko huffed. "Uncle! How can you possibly-" He trailed off as they stopped in front of a circular door. The door suddenly swung open revealing a very young woman.

"Hello," She smiled sweetly at both men and bowed. "I am Meng. Aunt Wu has been waiting for you."

Iroh bowed to the young woman. "Thank you Meng." He glanced at his nephew who stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He elbowed him.

Zuko rolled his eyes and bowed.

Meng waved them in. "Come in."

They followed her into a large room with two pillows.

"Please have a seat." Meng said with a wave of her hand. "Would you like some tea and bean curd puffs?"

"Yes!" Iroh said cheerfully.

Zuko glared as he sat down beside his uncle. "This is ridiculous." He muttered.

They both looked up as an old woman wearing a gold Kimono came into the room to greet them. "If it isn't The Dragon of the West, the most handsome man in the Firenation."

Zuko fought the urge to make gagging sounds. He stared straight ahead as his uncle stood up.

"If it isn't Wu," Iroh said as he clasped her hand in his own. "The most beautiful fortuneteller in the Earth Kingdom." He indicated his nephew. "This is Zuko. My nephew."

Aunt Wu smiled at the young man. "Ah, yes. The young man you wrote me about."

Zuko narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his Uncle.

"Uh, shall we go to the back for a reading?" Iroh said softly.

"Of course handsome, although I don't need any bones to know your future."

Iroh chuckled and Zuko shuddered. He folded his arms in front of him with a huff.

Meng placed the tray of tea and Bean Curd puffs in front of him with a small smile.

Zuko took the cup of tea and popped a bean curd into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully. They were delicious. He paused when he noticed the strange young girl still staring at him.

"What?" He growled.

Meng shook her head and stepped back. "Nothing." she said with a smile. "Your ears are pretty small."

Zuko frowned at her confused. Meng just shrugged and went on her way.

_Ten Minutes later_

Zuko paced the sitting area like a caged Komodo Rhino. What was his Uncle doing in there?! Didn't he know he had a mission to continue. They were wasting valuable time. They could be back in the sea, on to their next destination already. He growled low in his throat and raised flamed fists

He turned and moved in the direction his Uncle and the old woman had gone. He stopped in front of the sliding doors. He moved to slide open the door, pausing when he heard his uncle chuckle. The doors suddenly slid open and he stared down at his uncle.

"Zuko!" Iroh said with a smile. "I was just coming to get you. It is your turn for your reading."

Zuko stared down at his uncle. "Reading?" He repeated. "Uncle I don't have time for this!"

"Nonsense." Aunt Wu said as she moved around Iroh. She placed her hand gently onto Zuko's arm. "Come. Surely you can amuse an old woman?"

Zuko opened his mouth to decline, but stopped when his uncle gave him a look. He sighed. "Fine." He grumbled angrily.

"Excellent!" Iroh said with a smile. "I'll be in the waiting room. I hope you left me some of those bean curd puffs nephew."

"Uncle-" Zuko trailed off as Iroh turned away from him and made his way down the hall.

Zuko stood in the middle of Aunt Wu's room, glancing around idly. There were four pillars, rising high into the roof, with White Lotus flowers carved into them. He followed her down the small step toward the small sitting area. His eyes strayed toward the square fire pit in the middle of the sitting area.

"Please sit." She said softly, pointing to one of the pillows.

Zuko sighed and sat down, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he did. "This better be quick."

Aunt Wu smiled at him. She pointed toward the urn filled with bones. "These bones will aide me in telling your fortune." She explained. "They are always truthful. Pick one please."

Zuko let out a heavy sigh as he leaned over and picked up a bone.

She nodded. "Throw into the fire."

Zuko did as instructed and they both watched as the heat increased, making cracks appear in the bone. He raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" He asked.

Aunt Wu held her hand up as the bone began to crack even more, disintegrating before exploding in a flame of white hot fire.

Zuko stared with wide eyes as the flames shot high into the ceiling. He turned to look at Aunt Wu as she stared at him with wide eyes. "What is it?" He asked feeling intrigued. "What does it mean?"

Aunt Wu smiled as she answered. "You have been chosen." She said.

He sat forward. "Chosen for what?" He asked.

"You will be a champion. You will lead an army in arm in this terrible war!"

Zuko's eyes widened. "I will?" He asked. "I'll be able to come back home?" He asked.

Aunt Wu frowned at him. "You will lead an army, but it will not be the one that you think. You will help bring the fall of the Fire Lord."

Zuko shot from his seat. "What are you talking about?" He asked angrily. "I would never betray my father!"

Aunt Wu glared up at him. "The bones never lie boy. That is what I saw. Your destiny."

His eyes narrowed as he stared down at her. "My destiny is to find the Avatar and to restore my honor." He could feel his anger start to boil over dangerously. The flame from the fire pit blazed up toward the ceiling gain. "You're just a crazy old lady!" He turned and stormed from the room.

Aunt Wu watched him go and shook her head. "Poor young man." She said softly. "All that power and he doesn't even know it yet."

Iroh glanced up as his nephew came stomping from the back. He grinned. "Prince Zuko, how was your-" He trailed off as Zuko glared at him before continuing toward the exit.

"So, not good then." He said softly. He sighed heavily and turned as Aunt Wu came from the back. "I apologize for anything he has said."

Aunt Wu waved her hand with a shrug. "Teenagers." She said softly. She waved him off. "You must go."

Iroh nodded and bowed. "It is always wonderful to run into a member of the White Lotus."

Aunt Wu bowed back. "It is always an honor to have a grand lotus in one's presence. Until we meet again."

Iroh smiled and turned to go after his nephew. He spotted him angrily stopping through the village, and he silently thanked the spirits that Zuko didn't have smoke billowing from his nose. He quickened his pace and caught up to his nephew just as he reached the end of the village.

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

"Something ridiculous!" Zuko howled. "She said-" He trailed off and shook his head. "Something I won't do. Never! I will find the Avatar and put an end to this horrible journey!"

Iroh stared at his nephew before sighing heavily. "Zuko, the future is no more uncertain than the present. Destiny is a funny thing."

Zuko glared down at his uncle. "I know what my destiny is." He turned and made his way back toward the port.

Iroh watched his nephew go with a sad expression. "No." He said softly. "You don't."

TBC


	8. Chapter 7 Discord

Part 7

**Discord**

"Sir we lost the cook and the slave in the woods."

Zhao shook with anger. "Why do I have to deal with such incompetence?" He growled. He kicked the teapot onto the floor. "Continue the search for them! Find my water bender!"

Zhao's men glanced at each other briefly before nodding and leaving.

Zhao balled his hands into fist, fire igniting as he gritted his teeth in anger. He was going to make that slave pay when he finds her.

"Admiral, you did not tell me the slave was a Waterbender."

Zhao slowly turned to face his second in command. "I had no idea you were privy to such information Chang. You know what I tell you to know."

Chang nodded once. "We will continue the search in the western part of the forest. It looks as though a storm is coming. We'll try to find them before then." He turned to go, pausing when Zhao stopped him.

Zhao's expression turned angrily. "Don't ever question me again or my face will be the last thing your eyes will see."

Chang stared at his superior for a long moment before he nodded and bowed. "My apologies Admiral." He turned and swiftly exited Zhao's quarters.

88888888888

Ryu sat on the edge of the river and watch, mesmerized as Katara practiced her Waterbending with perfect ease. Her movements were so fluid and graceful yet powerful. He could see she was clearly onto her way of becoming a Waterbending Master. Not to mention the tattoos she was currently sporting made her look all the more fierce.

He watched as she formed a perfect water whip. His thoughts drifted back to the dream he had the night before. He felt a swell of pride at the knowledge that a _master _had visited his dreams. Even though most of the Fire Nation no longer followed the true way, he knew the significance and importance of a master visiting one in their dreams.

He always wondered how he ended up on Zhao's ship. What compelled him there, but meeting Katara and then being given instructions by a master, he now understood. It was his destiny to protect Katara on her journey. Their journey to the Northern Water Tribe.

"Hey Ryu," Katara said excitedly. "Look at this!" She called little orbs of water above her head and formed ice daggers.

Ryu grinned at her. "Great job little one." He waved her over. She sat down beside him. He handed her a piece of fish. "We have to get moving soon if we want to be out of this forest by night fall." He pulled out a map. "The Northern Water tribe is here." He said, pointing his finger. "We're here." He slid his finger all the way onto the other side of the map. "I'd say it would take us about a month to get there. We'll need to find passage there some way."

Katara nodded. She gestured toward the slave tunic and pants "I guess I'll have to get rid of these." She said with a small smile. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." She brought her knees up toward her chest. "I hope I can find a master waterbender to teach me. I'm so excited and scared."

Ryu leaned forward. "What are the Water Tribes like?"

Katara sighed wistfully as she lowered her legs and touched her necklace. "I've never been to the Northern Tribe. After their battle with the Fire Nation, they closed off their ports and shut themselves out from the rest of the world. Southern Water Tribe included. But my home…" She trailed off and closed her eyes as she pictured her home in her mind. If she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the chilly wind of the Southern pole on her face.

"Beautiful snow and ice as far as the eye can see. Clear blue water. Fish and beautiful Whales. We had penguins. Sokka and I would go penguin sledding when we were kids. We would ride on the back of a penguin while it slid against the ice on it's stomach. One time we went so fast, I flew off and into the Blue Ridge waters. Sokka jumped in to save me. We had to stay under the skin pelts for two days. Mom was so angry at us."

Ryu smiled softly at her. "It sounds amazing."

She nodded. "It was." She swallowed. "We were a community. That's what the Water Tribe is. I didn't have just one mother. I had a whole community." She felt tears spring to her eyes. "I used to sit an day dream that one day I'd be off of that large block of ice. Now I'd do anything to go back." She wiped at her tears as they fell down her cheeks. "Now I can't. Everything, everyone I love is gone."

Ryu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry little one."

Katara shook her head and took a deep breath. "I'm okay." She repeated. She gave him a half smile.

Ryu nodded as he saw the strength return in her eyes. "You finish your fish, and then we'll get going."

8888888

The cold wind blew across Zuko's face as he stared angrily out at the horizon. He tensed as a hand was suddenly placed onto his shoulder.

"You should come inside for shelter nephew. It's unnaturally cold out here."

Zuko shrugged his uncle's hand off of his shoulder. "I feel fine."

Iroh nodded. "Yes. But a terrible storm is approaching." He looked out at the horizon. "I can smell it." He glanced back over at Zuko. "Why don't you come inside for a nice cup of oolong tea?"

Zuko ignored Iroh, the frown on his face becoming more pronounced.

Iroh sighed heavily. "Zuko, about earlier-"

Zuko tensed. "I don't want to talk about it." He said, his voice dangerously calm.

Iroh nodded again. "Very well, but I must tell you that whenever it comes to Aunt Wu's predictions, you cannot run away from it. You must sit and think it through. Running way will only lead to more misery."

Zuko bristled as he turned to face his uncle. "I've had misery before Aunt Wu's stupid ridiculous prediction. This is no different." He glanced back out at the water. "Now leave me alone." He said sullenly.

"Okay." Iroh said. "I will leave you with your thoughts. Just remember, whatever Aunt Wu told you, doesn't have to be a bad thing."

Zuko glared at his uncle's retreating form. How could anything that crazy old lady say to him be a good thing. She said he was going to turn his back on his nation. She said he would turn against his father. His own father!

Zuko growled low in his throat and tightened his hands on the rail of his ship. He would never do such a thing. Never. He's going to continue to search for the Avatar like he was ordered to. He'll find the Avatar and return home. He'll regain his honor. He'll regain his life back.

'_the same life your father took from you?' _A traitorous voice whispered.

Zuko's eyes closed tightly and he shook his head. "It's my fault." He whispered, like so many other times. "I should have stayed in my place."

"_You know that isn't true." The voice whispered. _

Zuko swallowed the lump he felt rising in his throat. He could feel the familiar blinding hot anger begin to build up. Why was everything always so difficult for him? The anger he felt started to reach it's breaking point and with a growl and a scream, he raised his fist. Hot fire flew from his fist and across the water.

Iroh shook his head as he watched his secretly watched his nephew go through pure anguish. "Soon," He whispered softly. "Soon you will know your true destiny my Nephew and your pain and anguish will end."

88888

Katara lifted her hand and deflected the rain away from her as she followed Ryu through the winding passageway of the forest. They had been walking for what seemed like hours. She was exhausted beyond words, but she knew she had to keep going. They had already ran from a company of Zhao's men, who seems to keep gaining on them with each hour's past. She winced as her arm brushed against a sharp needle tree.

She nor Ryu had said a word to each other for the past two hours. They could both feel the tension in the air.

"Ouch!" She cursed as another needle pricked her in her arm. She lifted her arm and rubbed against the cut, healing it quickly.

"You okay little one?" Ryu asked over his shoulder, speaking for the first time.

"I'm fine." Katara said, feeling exhaustion begin to creep into her body.

Ryu nodded as he continued to walk. "It's just a few-" He trailed off and stopped walking at the sight before him.

"What is it?" She asked, peaking over his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she stared at the Fire Nation army before her. She gasped and stumbled backward in surprise.

Ryu leaned down toward her, his expression grave.

"What do we do?" Katara hissed urgently. They both knew forward was their only way out of this treacherous forest.

Ryu glanced over his shoulder for a long moment before glancing back at Katara, a determined expression on his face. "I'm going to distract them." He whispered softly. "You're going to run westward. There's a road at the end of this forest."

Katara shook her head. "No." She hissed. "No. I won't leave you."

Ryu smiled softly and reached for her hand. "Katara, you have to do this. I have to do this. It's my destiny."

Tears welled in Katara's eyes. "I can't do that. Ryu, I can't."

He shook his head. "You have to. You have to reach the Northern Water Tribe. You have to stop Zhao." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I believe in you little one. We'll meet again, I promise." Ryu stood up and helped her up from the ground. "Be safe." He whispered and turned to go.

Katara watched in frozen horror as Ryu ran into enemy territory. She watched as he formed a large ball of fire and blasted it at the soldiers.

"There's the traitor! I don't see the girl with him."

Ryu glanced in her direction and their eyes met very briefly. Katara nodded once and moved west, running as fast as her feet would take her.

She only glanced toward the fight once and she could see Ryu holding his own against the soldiers. She turned forward and kept going. She moved through the woods, letting out a quit yell as she spotted the end of the forest. She tumbled forward and gasped in horror at the sight in front of her.

A Fire Nation army, obviously more of Zhao's men. She ran right into them.

"There she is!" One of them shouted. "The slave!"

One of them moved to grab her, but she quickly dodged out of the way. She turned and ran back the way she came, soldiers hot on her trail.

Katara did not know what direction she was running to. She'd gone straight and somehow turned right, but she could still feel the fire benders behind her. Terror crawled it's way throughout her body as she felt herself losing hope. Her legs were beginning to tire and she felt herself begin to slow down.

That's when she heard it. The familiar whooshing rush of water falling. She could smell the salt water as she drew closer toward her savior.

""She's heading for the ocean!"

Small drops of moisture fell onto her face as she moved through the trees towards the water. She could feel her energy pick up and she silently thanked the spirits for guiding her here. She ran fasters, pausing in shock as she reached the edge of a cliff. She looked down at the roaring rapids with slight apprehension. She could jump and possibly land on one of those jagged rocks down there or be burned to a crisp by six angry fire benders. She turned, seeing them in the distance.

She knew she couldn't pull off a bending trick. She was barely that skilled.

"Don't harm her." One of the men said as they surrounded her. "Zhao want's her unharmed."

Katara swallowed and looked around in panic. She could feel the push and pull of the ocean calling to her and she lifted her arms to bend. Blinding pain shot through her shoulder and she cried out in pain.

"Idiot!" One of them growled, pushing the one who burned her to the side. "I told you no bending."

Holding her shoulder, Katara looked out at the water then back at her soon to be captors. What was she going to do?

'_Jump my sister,' a voice whispered. 'The spirits will protect you.'_

Katara slowly turned to look back out at the ocean. She could feel the push and pull of the water increase. She closed her eyes and jumped.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8 Survival

Part 8

**Survival**

"No!" Zhao growled.

"Sir," One of his men said. "there is no way she survived that jump."

Zhao looked down at the dangerous waters, his instincts telling him otherwise. "She's alive." He said softly. "I know it." He turned to his men. "Follow the flow of that water!" He ordered, turning to go. "And bring me that traitor!"

88

Iroh watched his nephew with something very close to concern. It wasn't as though Zuko was fire bending badly, but he was bending with a fierce coldness he had never seen before. He winced in sympathy as Zuko leg swept one of his opponents and slammed the other onto the hard metal deck. Hearing whatever Aunt Wu told him had changed his nephew. He had been doing nothing, but bending and training more than usual. His search for the Avatar had increased, running the men ragged with ordered searches.

Iroh could see the obsession with his nephew's search for the Avatar begin to consume him and he was not going to let that happen.

"Very good concentration nephew." Iroh said, shivering as the cold wind blew against his neck. He pulled the blanket he had over his shoulders tighter "Perhaps we say this lesson's at it's end?"

Zuko glared over at his uncle. "No!" He growled. "I'm ready for the next set."

Iroh sighed to himself. "Prince Zuko," He said patiently yet firmly. "Your men are tired and a storm is approaching." Iroh looked up at the darkened sky. "It's time to give your men rest." He poured himself a cup of Jasmine tea. "A good rest can renew your mind, body and spirit."

Zuko stared at his uncle's serious expression for a long moment before looking at the men who littered the ships deck, groaning in pain. He sighed steam through his nose. "Fine." He muttered. He waved his hand in dismissal and made his way over toward his uncle.

Iroh nodded in approval as Zuko settled down next in front of his uncle. "Your bending has improved nephew." Iroh complimented. "But I must tell you Prince Zuko, I don't want your bending to consume you. A man obsessed is surely to be burned."

Zuko didn't bother to respond, merely stared blankly at his uncle. Iroh took his time to really look at his nephew. The constant frown line had deepened. The dark circles under his eyes had darkened considerably. He knew his nephew wasn't resting. "Are you still having dreams nephew?"

"No." Zuko lied. "And I'm not obsessed with bending." He had been having dreams. Terrible dreams of not being able to return home because of his own traitorous actions.

Iroh sighed heavily and handed his nephew a steaming cup of jasmine. "Drink this nephew, it's good for the spirit."

Zuko sighed and snatched the drink from his uncle's hand. He quickly downed the ho drink, gasping as the liquid burned it's way down his throat "What is this?" He asked softly.

Iroh grinned. "Jasmin tea and fire water. Good for the chi." Iroh stood up and stretched. He breathed in deeply. the storm is getting closer. "Let us take this rest inside."

Zuko sighed and stood up. His eyes widened as he suddenly reached for his head with a groan. "Uncle?" He rasped.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh stepped forward, pausing when his nephew held his hand up to stop him.

Zuko placed his head in his hands. "My head is….killing me. That buzzing!" He groaned. He glanced up at his uncle with a deep frown. "You don't hear that buzzing?" He hissed.

Iroh tilted his head. "I hear nothing." He answered. He hadn't made the fire water that strong had he? He tilted his head as another possibility came to light. He leaned down and placed a concerning hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Zuko, you must relax or the buzzing will get worse." Iroh instructed.

Zuko greeted his teeth and breathed in deeply. It let it out slowly, dark steam billowing from his nose as he did. "You know what this is?" He asked.

The sky roared and opened up. Rain began to pour on both of them.

"I have an idea." Iroh answered with a serious expression. He squeezed his nephew's shoulder. "Relax Prince Zuko. A relaxed stance will help the painful buzzing fade."

Zuko slowly sat up and placed his hands onto his knees. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, shivering as the ran and wind began to increase. The buzzing increased.

"Uncle…I…can't…"

Iroh reached out and placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "It is alright Zuko." He said. "Let us hurry inside away from this terrible storm." The ship rocked dangerously to the left and Iroh glanced up as the warning horn was sounded. He glanced up at the helmsman who began to scream.

"There's something in the water!" Another soldier shouted.

Iroh glanced over the side of the ship and his eyes widened as he stared at the glowing water. "Oh Spirits." He whispered as the brightness of the light began to increase in size.

"Ughhhh!" Zuko groaned as the buzzing heightened to excruciating heights.

Iroh glanced his nephew with wide eyes then turned back to the object in the water. He moved closer as the glowing began to dim until it was gone. He gasped in surprise as the object in the water was revealed to be that of an unconscious person. "Lower the anchor!" He ordered. He glanced at Zuko who seemed to be slowly coming out of his haze of pain.

Zuko shivered as he slowly came back to himself.

888

"_Draw strength from the sea sister. It shall protect you." _

She was floating in a sea of warmth. The pure terror she had felt was gone and in its place was a safety and warmth she hadn't felt in years.

"_Draw strength from the moon my child, it shall protect you." _

"_Let go." _Both voices whispered.

Katara did as the trustful voices told her to. She closed her eyes and let the water's waves take her away.

88

Pain. It's the first thing Ryu felt when he opened his eyes. An all encompassing pain blooming deep inside his whole body. His arms hung in the air, his wrist were in shackles as were his legs, extending his body in a distinctive X. He tried to blink and groaned from the pain that bloomed on the side of his face.

"Ah," a familiar mocking voice said. "the traitor awakes."

He slowly lifted his head, his good eye barely making out the form of Zhao. He tried to move, but cried out at the burning pain that spread through his body. He couldn't bend he realized with a slight panic.

Zhao grinned down at his captive. "Lotus bulb elixir. It can block one's chi when given in extremely high doses. Prohibits bending." He gently touched one of the spikes of the shackles around Ryu's wrists. "The cold shackles are just extra precaution. Of course, you can never be too careful with a strong bender such as yourself."

Cold shackles, of course. That was where the numbness in his arms and legs came from. He had thought cold shackles were a myth, hearing the stories of captured Fire Nation soldiers bound by them and thrown in the darkest Earth Kingdom prisons. He shivered, his teeth chattering loudly in the quiet dungeon of the large Fire Nation ship.

Zhao amused expression changed to anger. "Look at you." He said. "Pathetic. A waste. You could've been a fire sage. You could've served this great nation with honor and duty, but instead you choose to be filth. You choose to be a traitor to your nation. Just like your spineless father!"

Ryu blinked his good eye in surprise. Of course he knew Zhao would get information on his past, but he didn't expect him to find out that.

Zhao chuckled as he leaned down. "Oh yes," He said. "I know who your father is. A traitorous-" he stopped speaking as he was cutoff by Ryu's sudden bark of laughter. Zhao frowned.

Ryu continued to laugh, even though his face protested in pain, he continued. "I'm sorry." He said still laughing. "It's just- do you ever shut up?" He continued the loud laughter. "You're worse than a chattering hog monkey."

Zhao growled and swung his fist hard into Ryu's face. "Joke all you want traitor. I will find my water bender and you, well we're going to the city of Taku where you're going to be facing a very public execution." He turned to go shouting orders as he went.

Ryu's head slowly lowered. He failed in saving his own life. He only hoped Katara was safe on her journey. "May the spirits protect her." He whispered to himself. Because right now, he wasn't able to.

88

Zuko closely followed his uncle as he carried the unconscious shivering girl to his quarters. "Uncle?" He started. "Uncle, what are you doing?"

"We have to increase her body temperature." He gently laid her on his bed.

Zuko stood frozen in the doorway. "We?" He asked. "Uncle-"

"Zuko!" Iroh barked impatiently. He grabbed a robe that hung next to the bed and reached for the young girl's clothing. "I have to remove this wet clothing or she'll freeze." He reached down and untied her tunic."

Still shocked by his uncle's tone, Zuko turned, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"Zuko, help me." Iroh instructed.

Zuko turned, relieved to see that his uncle had covered the girl in one of his robes. He would be amused by the way she was nearly drowning in the fabric, but he was too panicked by the situation. "What do I do?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Grab her arm." Iroh instructed. "We're going to increase her temperature using our chi."

Zuko's eyes widened even more. That was such an advanced technique. He didn't know he could do such a thing without completely burning her. "Uncle-I can't.." He trailed off as he glanced at his uncle, who was staring at the girl's arm tattoos with profound fascination. "Uncle!"

Uncle blinked out of his stupor and he glanced at his nephew. He swallowed and shook his head. "Okay. Zuko, you can do this. Just remember breath control." Iroh closed his eyes and breathed in deep. "Feel your chi." He instructed quietly. "Feel it's strength. It's light." He moved his hands up and down the young girl's arms.

Zuko frowned as he grabbed the girl's other arm. "Uncle," He said hesitantly. "I can't."

Iroh didn't respond as he was too busy concentrating on the duty at hand.

Zuko watched his uncle for a long moment before following his movements. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. He could feel his chi, hot and burning bright. He breathed in deeply again and moved his hands up and down the peasant's arm. Why was his uncle making him do this? He knew his uncle could do this on his own. He didn't have time for this! He had- his thoughts suddenly stuttered to a halt as he felt an unfamiliar energy wind itself around his chi. Suddenly, his tense muscles loosened and he let the breath he'd been holding.

"_Give into the binding." _A voice whispered urgently. _"Give into it."_

Zuko sighed and the energy tightened it's hold on his chi. He felt so relaxed. So sure. All of his worries and fears suddenly disappearing in a span of a moment. He felt as though he could do anything. Mainly giving up this tiring journey of hunting the Avatar's ghost. His eyes suddenly flashed open. "No!" he whispered harshly. What was he thinking? He had a destiny to fulfill. A mission to complete. He opened his eyes and looked down at the girl, who had steam rising from her form. She had stopped shivering he noted. He glanced up at his uncle who was watching him with a solemn expression. He glanced back down at the now sleeping girl, frowning as he recognized her as the slave from Zhao's ship. His expression suddenly darkened and he glared at his uncle, suddenly angry. "A slave." He spat. "We're dropping her off at the next Fire Nation port."

Iroh could only watch, speechless as his nephew exited his quarters, slamming the door closed. He glanced down at the unconscious girl. "Oh spirits." He whispered.

_TBC_


End file.
